


it's not gay (if it's in a threeway)

by zayndotcom



Category: GOT7
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Amerithaikong, Attempt at Humor, Blow Jobs, Established Markson, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Pining, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, idk what this is, lapslock, slight crack, though smut will come eventually lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayndotcom/pseuds/zayndotcom
Summary: or alternatively, four times bambam stumbles across mark and jackson getting it on and one time he's asked to join.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i love bambam and i love amerithaikong so this is where this came from. sorry for making it chaptered i was too lazy to finish it in one sitting and this was only supposed to be 3k max but ehh it'll probably go a bit over that lmao. hope you enjoy and this is not edited yet so sorry for any mistakes

_One_

bambam's thirteen and he's loving life. he can honestly say he's never had this much fun doing anything. moving to korea had been hard at first, and he's still not the most natural korean speaker there is (lord knows that brat  _kim yugyeom_ makes fun of his accent enough for bambam to  _never forget_ this fact) but he's trying his best. his dancing skills have improved, his previously non-existent singing skills have become slightly less non-existent and he can finally rap in korean without stumbling over the words half way through. overall, bambam's having a blast. 

the best part about training in jyp has got to be the friends he's made. sure, back in thailand bambam had had loads of friends, he was a sociable kid and thrived off of being the center of attention, of course he had friends. but the friendships he's made while becoming a trainee feel  _different_. he certainly wasn't as close with the friends he had in thailand, there's just something about living and spending twenty four hours with all your friends that forcibly brings you all closer together (sometimes way too close and also bambam definitely does not want to be spending as much time as he already has to with  _kim yugyeom_ , but alas, bambam doesn't make the rules.) 

his closest friends out of the trainees has to be mark and lately, the new trainee from hong kong, jackson. when bambam had first entered jyp he had immediately latched himself onto mark, who at the time had been the only other foreign member in their dorms. bambam had been comforted by the fact that he wasn't the only one who was trying desperately to learn a completely new language, and the language barrier between himself and mark hadn't seemed that daunting because his english was much better than his korean. mark, who was known for being reserved and quiet, shocked them all when he didn't just brush the clingy twelve year old off him and instead, took him under his wing. 

now, you can see the two of them huddled together in the practice rooms, both dressed in huge padded jackets as they try to fight off the korean winter. not only can mark and bambam sympathise with each other over homesickness and the difficulty of learning the korean alphabet, they also bond over the fact the they were both born in climates much warmer than typical korean weather and each winter they suffer together wrapped in blankets, coats and each other, hunched over any heater they can find. 

then came along jackson, a whirlwind of languages, screaming and slightly off putting flirting. bambam's first encounter with jackson wang pretty much went along the lines of bambam opening his mouth to introduce himself in semi-broken korean, jackson taking one look at him and squealing before bambam could even utter the first word- and then bambam had been swept up in an embrace that nearly broke every single one of his bones- all while the older boy had half-yelled in his ear in a rush of english, korean and what bambam believed to be chinese. the only thing bambam could pick up was that jackson apparently though he was  _cute?_

either way the introduction had been both hilarious and disturbing at the same time. 

it went along the same lines when bambam had then introduced mark to jackson, except this time when jackson shook mark's hand, muttering something in hushed chinese (bambam had now found out that jackson was appearntley from hong kong) mark's hand froze half way there. 

"you think i'm pretty?" mark asked in english, raising an eyebrow. 

"you speak chinese?" jackson answered back in english also, looking shocked. 

"you speak english?" is what bambam thought mark asked in chinese, too which jackson replied yes and thus started a rapid conversation between the two in english and chinese, with little bits of korean thrown in there to, that went completely over bambam's head. 

said converstation then moved from where they had been standing in the living area of the dorms to the bedroom that mark and jackson shared. bambam hadn't been sure if there was an invitation for him to join somewhere between the chinese and english words being thrown out too fast for bambam to carry along, so he just stayed where he was standing, and watched them shuffle into the room giggling under their breath all the way. 

bambam couldn't help but feel a little forgotten. 

a few weeks pass and jackson fits himself into mark and bambam's duo like he had been there all the time. despite the initial feeling of third wheeling that bambam had felt every time the two older boys huddled together and spoke in a tongue bambam couldn't even being to understand, the three of them had a good dynamic together. plus, now bambam had two people to dote on him (along with basically everyone else in the company, but he always preferred it when it was mark, and now jackson.) 

"jackson~" bambam whines, his head in mark's lap, sweat from the dance practice they just finished making his fringe stick uncomfortably to his forehead. 

"jackson-hyung," jackson corrected him, grinning down at the younger from where he was pressed shoulder to shoulder with mark. jackson loved to flaunt his newly aquired status he'd gained when moving to koera, well except from when jaebum forced jackson to call  _him_ hyung. jackson still had trouble with that particluar issue and the two fought daily over it. 

bambam rolled his eyes, "jackson- _hyung_ ~" 

"yes, bammie?" 

"go get me a drink, i'm thirsty." bambam smiles sweetly. 

"yah, i am your  _hyung_ ," jackson beings, switching effortlessly from korean to english, "how dare-" 

"c'mon, jackson," mark says, sounding amused and pushing bambam's head off of his lap to stand up, pulling jackson up with him. 

bambam pouts pitifully from the ground at the loss of his head rest, "mark, where are you going?" 

"to help jackson get us a drink, that idiot still doesn't know his way around the building." 

jackson ceases his passionate rant that no one had been paying attention to, looking interested now, "why thank you, mark-hyung, so thoughtful of you." 

mark looks like he's regretting his offer now, "you don't have to call me hyung when you're speaking in english, fool." 

jackson gasps, offended, but doesn't have a chance to reply because mark's tugging him out of the room by the hand. 

bambam lays on the floor once they're gone, feeling slightly confused. jackson can be a bit air headed about his surroundings sometimes, but not even he could get lost considering the vending machines are literally two steps away from the practice room. ehh, bambam shrugs it off, distracted by jinyoung approaching him to coddle him like he does every few days when the feeling strikes him. 

it's been about fifteen minutes since jackson and mark left to get drinks and bambam getting a bit impatient, jinyoung got bored of babying him five minuets ago and bambam wasn't lying when he said he was thirsty. sick of waiting for the two to return, bambam manages to find enough strength in himself to pull his body off the ground and make his way out of the practice room. looks like he's going to have to find them himself. 

he stumbles into the hallway and yep, just as he suspected, no sign of mark or jackson anywhere. bambam can honestly say he has no idea where jackson and mark might have ran off to now, they do this a lot lately as well. scampering off together for a certain amount of time with some lame excuse, and then they come back giggling about one thing or another. bambam's feeling a little left out. every time he asks what they were doing, they just wave him off and tell him he's  _'too young, you won't get it_ _'_. like that has anything to do with it. bambam turns a corner at random and pouts to himself, so what if he's a  _tiny_ bit younger than the rest of the trainees (expect  _kim yugyeom_ who is actually the youngest and therefore should be treated like the child he is). the age difference only seems bigger because of the emphasis put on it in korea. or at least that's what bambam tells himself. 

bambam's not even sure who he's jealous of, mark or jackson. of course he's hurt by being the odd one out, especially because at the start it had just been him and mark and mark's not usually someone who opens up this quickly to people. but, he can't say that he wishes jackson wasn't there so they could go back to how it was before because bambam  _likes_ jackson. he just wishes they would include him a bit more is all. 

bambam's lost in his thoughts, not truly paying attention to where he's going and has no real destionation in mind so it's pretty much luck that causes him to stumble across mark and jackson. and wait- are they? 

bambam freezes in his spot, half hidden by the corner of the wall, eyes trained on where mark and jackson are a few feet further down a deserted hallway. are they..? bambam peeks further out from around the wall, not wanting to get caught yet and yes- bambam blinks- they are definitely making out. 

from what bambam can see, mark is pressed up against a wall, his tank top pushed half way up his torso by the hand jackson has under there. one leg is propped up against the same wall and jackson has made himself home in between them, the hand that he doesn't have up mark's shirt is cupping his face roughly. bambam can see how both of mark's hands are gripping at jackson's back, his finger bunching up the fabric of the younger's oversized t-shirt in his fists and causing it to ride up, revealing the dip of jackson's spine and the tanned skinned underneath. bambam tears his eyes away from the slithered of exposed skin and he catches sight of their mouth furiously attaching each other. it barely looks like a kiss, there's too much tongue and spit and bambam doesn't need to be any closer to  _hear_ the slick sounds of lips smacking against each other. 

bambam slams himself against the wall he was using for cover, closing his eyes hard- god, this is so weird. he didn't even know jackson and mark were..? chirst, he can't believe it.  _jackson and mark_. has this been what they've been doing every time they sneak away? how long has this been going on for? how comes all bambam can see behind his closed lids is the image of the two of them pressed up against each other, gripping at the other and going at it like they've been starved? 

he pressed his palms hard into his eyes, trying to will the image away by sure will of force but to his own mortification he can feel the threads of arousal stirring in the pit of his stomach the longer he thinks about it. bambam tries to shake off the temptation to open his eyes and take another look because shit, that would make this whole thing weirder than it already is. his ears pick up the sound of more lip smacking, followed by a muffled moan and bambam tries to stop himself from screaming out loud. 

without another thought he pushes himself away from the wall and heads back down the way he came, steadily ignoring the voice in his head telling him to turn around and find out which one moaned. bambam also ignores the fact that  _any_ of this affected him in any way what so ever and promises himself that he'll never think about or mention this to anyone ever again, especially not to mark and jackson. 

if he pretends nothing happened then nothing will come of it, right? 

(that didn't even sound convincing in his own head, god he's fucked.) 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who's back lmao.  
> ive edited this now, sorry it was so ugly for so long. also this chapter got way too long, what happened to this whole story being 3k words long?  
> sorry about all the feelings that happened in this chapter lol i also wanted to post this yesterday on they day of my baby bams birthday but life had other plans. this ones for the man, the myth, the legend, bambam, congrats on aging a year, well done.  
> anyway i hope you enjoy
> 
> btw if i imagined this taking place around if you do era in terms of timeline

_Two_

after the 'totally didn't happen, it was all made up in my head' moment in the hallway, bambam convinced himself that he had seen nothing that day and never spoke of it again. sure, it was kinda awkward when mark and jackson made their way back to the practice room (bambam definitely didn't make note of their swollen lips, ruffled clothing and fluffed up hair because that would go against the fantasy he was trying to create) but once mark flicked him on the forehead and jackson got him into a head lock it was easy to forget what he had even witnessed. or at least that's what he told himself anyway. 

never stumbling across something even remotely similar to That Moment all helped bambam's theory of the whole thing being an illusion created from dehydration or something.

bambam went on to hit the ages of fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, seventeen- he debuted in the band same as mark and jackson (to his utter delight), and after the first time he never saw the two of them together like _that_ again. sure, some times bambam would notice the intense stares or lingering touches, but in this band who doesn't do that? it's not exactly special to mark and jackson, and it's not like bambam has any other evidence that mark and jackson even do _that_ anymore. for all bambam knows, it could have been a one time thing. and after complying all of these factors together it lead to bambam now, at eighteen, to have nearly completely forgotten about The Incident.

(if you don't count those few,  _extremely rare_ , times in which bambam is lying on his bed after a hard day of schedules, thinking about anything and everything, when his brain will decide to betray him and conjure up the image of mark and jackson- bodies pressed up against each other, their lips sliding smoothly together as jackson licks into the mark's mouth. jackson gasping as mark's hand travels down down _down-_ but bambam always manages to cut  _that_ particular image off before it goes to far.) 

nothing like a healthy dose on crushing on not one, but  _two_ of your bandmates. bambam's never like to do anything by halves anyway. at least bambam had mark and jackson to thank for what yugyeom dubbed the tragic-sexuality-crisis-of-2k13. (and yes, it did take bambam over a year to finally come to terms with the fact that he likes guys. if you can't tell by now, bambam's more of a 'lets just not talk about the problem or feeling until said problem or feeling is literally about to destroy every last bit of his sanity'. it's not healthy, he's very aware of that, and not just because yugyeom likes to remind him of that fact every other day.) 

it's a normal day when  _it_ happens. bambam should have guessed that  _it_ would happen again eventually, it's been way too long since the first and only time bambam stumbled into something he was not supposed to see. but bambam wasn't lying when he said that he really wasn't sure if jackson and mark still did  _that_ together. with the people in this band, its nearly harder to tell who  _isn't_ fucking behind the scenes than who  _is_. of course, bambam doesn't get anyway, that would just be way to nice of the world. no, faith would just prefer to laugh at bambam as he hopelessly crushes on  _two_ of his band members who have probably fucked most of his other bandmates, while everyone else simultaneously fucks each other and bambam doesn't get _any_. (bambam doesn't care what yugyeom says, he's still one hundred percent certain that if jaebum and jinyoung haven't been fucking this whole time then they at least have fucked  _once_. there's way too much sensual staring going on between those two, even in got7 terms.) 

the day starts off like any other day. got7 have been given a day off, the first in what felt like years, and jaebum, the caring leader he is, wanted to do something for some band bonding. bambam was all for the idea, it's been way too long since they had gone out together, without any cameras or staff, and did something  _stupid_. jinyoung couldn't go, some sort of solo schedule, and mark complained about feeling poorly and was immediately sent back to his room. jackson, the kind hearted and soft souled person he is (jackson's words, not bambam's) offered to stay back with him and keep an eye on their oldest member. jaebum, not really caring about who was going or not as long as he got his chicken at the end of the day, didn't protest. 

which left the maknae line and their faithful leader. 

not quite the band bonding experience jaebum had been initially going for, but bambam's nearly certain that if they had all declined jaebum's offer that he wouldn't have cared and/or noticed and would have just went by himself to get chicken (bambam would bet his entire life savings that jaebum would sell the three of them just for one portion of chicken-..well maybe not youngjae, probably yugyeom, depending on the day- definitely bambam. honestly speaking, jaebum would probably sell him for a high five.) as for bambam, he didn't care because whenever jaebum took the three youngest out he always made it a personal mission to try and showcase how good of a hyung he is, and bambam loves to be spoiled, so they are no complaints from him.  

bambam's shoving his feet into a pair of healed boots (can't have yugyeommie out talling him now, can he?), jaebum's voice yelling at him from the living area to hurry up of he'll leave without him. bambam will never be sorry for trying to look good and putting some effort into his appearance, someone has to around here. he stands up, fixing his hair and straightening his shirt in the mirror before heading out of the room. before he makes his way into the sitting room he decides to take a quick detore, sneaking into jackson's and mark's room before jaebum can yell at him some more. 

mark looks up from his ipad when he walks in, and bambam can see jackson thrifting through their obnoxious pile of stuff in the corner. 

"you look good," mark says, half smiling at him. it's ridiculously attractive and bambam's both amazed and disgusted that someone could look so good without any sort of effort required. 

bambam flushes, "thanks," and even though bambam knows he looks good, its always nice to be praised (especially from one of his favorite hyungs.) 

"just wanted to check on you before i leave," bambam explains, playing with the choker around his neck. 

"i'm feeling a bit better, thanks bam," mark smiles, and bambam suppresses the urge to throw up because of mark's prettiness. 

you would think two years of being in the same band bambam would have gotten used to mark's...  _face_ but no, bambam is still filled with the urge to scream every time mark does something attractive (like breathing). 

jackson pops up from the box he had been reemerging through the last ten minutes and locks eyes with bambam like he's just now noticing the younger is in the room. 

 "bam-ah," jackson exclaims, furrowing his eyebrows, "how dare you walk into my room looking like  _that"_ \- he gestures to bambam's body- "and i'm looking like  _this_ ," he waves a hand down his tank top and basketball shorts clad body. 

"shut up," bambam rolls his eyes, but that doesn't stop him from blushing harder. 

"ah bambam~," jackson coos, walking up to bambam and pinching his cheeks, "so cute." 

bambam bats at jackson's hands, "stop," he whines and the older pinches harder. 

"you can wear all the collars and smokey eye make-up you want, but you'll always be  _our baby, bammie_ ," there's a look in jackson's eyes as the older's rough hands squeeze his cheeks together, more intense and darker than what his teasing words are implying, and bambam feels his stomach drop. he notes dazedly jackson's use of the word  _our_ , licking his lip as his eyes flick over to mark who's watching them intently, expression unreadable. bambam's toes curl in his boots. 

"bambam!" jaebum's voice rings throughout dorm, and probably half of seoul as well, but jackson doesn't back away. dark eyes pierce into bambam's own, searching for something that the younger's not sure he has. 

bambam's not sure how long they stand there, hours, minutes, seconds, jackson's fingers stopped squeezing bambam's cheeks and now he's just cupping his face. his hands soft and warm against bambam's skin, eyes unblinking as they stare at each other, saying nothing. 

"jackson-ah," mark says, his tone of voice somewhat firm, shocking bambam out of the moment, "leave the poor boy alone before jaebum kills him." 

jackson doesn't say anything, just lets his hands drop from bambam's face and moves over towards mark, flopping on the bed beside the eldest.

"have fun, bam," mark says, and if that doesn't sound like a clear dismissal. 

"feel better, hyung," bambam says as he leaves the room, feeling somewhat like he's just woken up from a really intense dream. 

_what the fuck was that?_

 

~~~~

 

bambam feels like he's just had some sort of out of body experience when he heads out into the sitting room to meet with the rest of the band. he can still feel the traces of warmth left on his cheeks from jacksons pulling and pinching, the intense stare of his eyes fills bambam's mind as he hears the words  _'you'll always be our baby, bammie'._ the use of the word  _our_ has fucked up bambam the most, because even though mark hadn't said anything until the end, his presence was still strong and bambam had felt his gaze on the two of them the entire time.  _god, what the hell is even going on anymore?_  

bambam desperately tries to get his wits about himself as yugyeom flings an arm around his shoulder, yapping on about how excited he is to finally be able to relax and have fun. jaebum and the maknae line are finally heading out of the dorms and down the hallway to the elevator, jaebum grumbling under his breath about time management and bambam ignoring the unsubtle glaring coming from that direction. yugyeom shoves bambam's shoulder, unstyled hair parted down the middle and falling into his eyes as they giggle together over nothing.

yugyeom's never one to dress up unless someone is doing all the work for him, but bambam's always been jealous of the how the youngest can pull of a no make-up look just as well as the oldest. actually, now that bambam's looking at the others as well, none of them are wearing much make-up at all and yet they still look good. unfair, why was bambam put in a band with so many good looking guys, the world truly is out to get him. 

they step into the elevator and jaebum turns to them, "you all better have your i.d's because we're going to a bar, we don't do it enough and you're all legal now so," he shrugs. 

the elevator dings as they hit the ground floor and the doors open. they step out, each of them patting themselves down to try and retrieve their wallets. bambam raises his eyebrows, its not like their responsible leader to take them out to get drunk. well, jaebum probably won't let them get drunk anyway (not that this will help the professional lightweights, yugyeom and youngjae, one drink and they're out). bambam pats his back pockets of his  _definitely necessarily_ tight jeans (excuse yourself, jaebum) and bits his lip when he finds that his wallet isn't there. 

"ahh," he says and jaebum's stare is on him immediately, like he already knows what he's going to say, "... i might have left my wallet in the dorm." 

"aish, bambam," jaebum looks ready to slap him, "first you were late, now this? why wouldn't you bring your wallet?" 

"i was just gonna let you pay for everything," bambam says, cringing back a little as he watches jaebum pinch the bridge of his nose. youngjae stifles a giggle and bambam hits him in the chest, causing the older man to squawk, offended.  

"hyung," yugyeom begins softly, knowing that one wrong move could cause jaebum to have a rage induced stroke, "we'll go wait outside for the taxi while bambam goes back upstairs to get his wallet." 

jaebum heaves a sigh through his nose, his shoulders finally relaxing, "okay," is all he says. 

bambam silently thanks the world for gracing him with kim yugyeom. 

bambam makes to turn around and pressed the button for the elevator again but jaebum slaps his hand away, "nope," he says, "you're taking the stairs, that'll take too long to come back." 

"but hyung," bambam whines, pouting, "it's five floors up." 

jaebum raises an eyebrow, "you better run then, because if the taxi gets here before you get back then we're not waiting for you." jaebum smirks, an evil look in his dark eyes as he tosses bambam the keys to the dorm and drags a laughing youngjae and yugyeom out of the front doors. 

 

~~~~

 

 ~~~~five flights of stairs later and bambam is a sweaty, panting mess. he gasps pathetically as he slumps down the hallway to their dorm, you would think that after years of torturous dance practicing bambam would be fit enough to run up a measly five flights of stairs but _nooo_ , he's about fives seconds away from hacking up a lung. he stops outside the front door to their dorm, ready to burst on in like he would any other day, when he suddenly remembers that mark's not feeling great so he's probably sleeping or resting. it would definitely get bambam yelled at by both jinyoung and jaebum if they found out he just kicked opened the door with no regard for their sick member and disturbed his rest. better not do that then.. 

he, as quietly as he can, begins to unlock the door, gently pushing down the handle and tip toeing inside the dorm. the door makes a barely-there clicking sound as bambam shuts it and he winches dramatically. the dorm's the quietest bambam has ever heard it so both jackson and mark must be asleep. he slips off his boots at the door and forgoes slippers as his socks will probably make less noise on the ground. tip toeing his way through the dorm as fast as he can, he slips into his and yugyeom's room and quickly snatches his wallet from the bed side table. he's shuffling across the wooden floor, just about to reach the front door, when he hears the sound of shuffling and a noise coming from jackson and mark's room and he almost groans out loud.

bambam turns on the balls of his feet slowly, now noticing that mark and jackson's bedroom door was about three quarters of the way open. ugh, he better go apologize for disturbing them and maybe beg them not to tell mom or dad about this. he makes his way over to the open door, footsteps still soft purely out of habit now, planning on making this as quick as possible so he won't get shouted at by jaebum anymore today, when he hears another sound coming from the bedroom. curiously, bambam moves slowly forward and he doesn't even have to peak around the door because the two men are in plain sight. 

bambam's heart stops.  _not again_. 

instead of sprinting the hell out of there and trying to forget that he had even entered the dorm in the first place, bambam stays glued to his spot, unable to look away.  _oh_ , he thinks desperately,  _this is so much worse than the first time._

they are both spread out on jackson's mattress, mark lying on his back while jackson hovers above him, his hand beside mark's head to support him. they're kissing- but not in the way they did when bambam saw them first, which had been hungry and almost animistic- they're kissing like they could do this forever, lips open and tongues coming out and brushing against one another every so often. soft sighs and gasps when someone does something unexpected or something that feels particularly good. bambam watches transfixed as jackson trails kisses down the side of mark's neck, the elder stretching his neck back and fingers tangling in the blonde's hair, fist tightening on the short strands as he gasps out when jackson sucks loud enough on his collarbone that  _bambam_ can hear it. 

"jackson," mark's breathes, his words barely making their way to bambam's ears. 

bambam presses his fist to his mouth, forcing himself to not make any sounds as his pants tighten against his will while he watches the scene in front of him.  _god_ , this is so weird. why is bambam still here? he should have left the second he heard sounds coming from their room, but now he's standing in their doorway, not even hidden if one of them decide to look over this way, watching them make-out like some sort of pervert.  _again_. it's even worse because bambam is fully aware of his feeling towards the  _both_ of them this time, so it amps the weird up about 80 percent more. and the way that mark and jackson are kissing each other; soft and intimate while also being passionate and loving, is not how friend's who are just doing it to get off kiss. they are kissing like lovers. 

but all of this doesn't stop bambam from  _wanting_. 

jackson's mouth moves to capture mark's again and they both groan when mark arches his back, causing their crotches to press against each other. bambam's heart pounds in his ears as jackson, who seems encouraged now, begins grinding their hips together and the hand not by mark's head trails down the older's chest, pushing up his shirts to rub along the waist band of his sweatpants. 

"jackson," mark says again, breaking away from jackson's mouth, "please." 

bambam bites on his lip hard, he wants to close his eyes but at the same time he doesn't want to miss a second of what is happening in front of him right now. it's almost like watching porn, if said porn was happening right in front of you and it was staring your best friends/bandmates/crushes. 

jackson doesn't reply, just pushes his hand down past the waistband of mark's sweatpants, clearly needing no further encouragement. the sound that mark makes when jackson wraps a hand around his dick will probably haunt bambam's wet dreams for the rest of his life. and if he wasn't hard before, then he was definitely hard now. bambam feels exceptionally dirty watching the pump of jackson's fist over mark's cock through the fabric of his pants, the younger of the two attaching his mouth back to mark's neck as mark clings onto his back, moaning unabashedly now. 

"f-fuck," mark gasps in english, and there's something so hot about the way it sounds that bambam has to bite his knuckles to stop himself from making any noise, "you're so good, jackson." 

jackson sucks harder against mark's neck, his fists speeding up and mark's arches against him again, face scrunching up in pleasure. and bambam- bambam  _can't_ anymore. he's got to get out of here before he does something unforgivable like come in his pants just from  _watching_ the two of them together. it's almost torture to tear his eyes from from the pair but somehow he manages. he turns on his heel, the sound of mark mewling behind him almost makes him whimper, but he determinedly continues until he's at the front door and quickly shoves his feet into his boots. 

"jackson- _shit_ ,- just like that," he hears mark moan and bambam bites his lip so hard he thinks he might have drawn blood. 

outside of the dorm and closing the door as quietly as can, he collapses against the wall, breathing heavily likes he's just ran up another five flight of stairs. his face is flushed and hot, his dick rock hard in his pants, his lips swollen and bruised. it must look like  _he's_ the one who just had his dick touched. oh, the irony. bambam pushed himself off the wall, dabbing his slightly sweaty face with the sleeve of his shirt and he tries to adjust his dick to make it a little less noticeable. 

the image of mark and jackson together is still vivid in his mind and bambam has no idea how he's supposed to look them in the eye next time he sees them. there's an evil voice in the back of his mind, whispering at him that he should have stayed to see what mark looked like when he comes, or to see what mark would do to return the favor to jackson, and bambam tries to push it into the far clavicles of his brain. he feels dirty and perverted enough as it is, he doesn't needs  _those particular_ images to make it any worse. 

"bambam!" yugyeom's voice breaks through his thoughts and almost gives him a heart attack, and bambam can see him jogging up the hallway towards him, "what's taking you so long? jaebum-hyung's about to have a heart attack." 

"yugyeommie," bambam gasps, clutching his heart as he prays yugyeom won't notice anything off about his appearance, "you almost gave  _me_ heart attack." 

"sorry," yugyeom grins, not looking very sorry at all, "now come on, i wanna get  _crunk._ " bambam rolls his eyes, allowing yugyeom to pull him towards the end of the hall. 

"you got your wallet?" yugyeom asks as they step into the elevator, "yep," bambam pats his back pockets and yugyeom takes that as an invitation to have a grope of his ass. 

bambam doesn't bother to bat him away, knowing it'll just make yugyeom more determined to cop a feel of his butt. the door bings open and they make their way out, meeting up with jaebum and youngjae outside of the dorm. and bambam begins to do what he does best, ignoring the problem and feelings while hoping for the best. 

expect now, every time he closes his eyes all he can see is the image of jackson and mark pressed up against each other, jackson's hand slipping down and into mark's-  _fuck_ , he's totally fucking fucked. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im shook about the amerithaikong pic bam posted on insta earlier this week, its like he knows im out here writing this fic and wants to keep me inspired, king only.  
> comments and kudos mean everything, thanks to anyone who commented on the last chapter u give me life, this one is for u <333  
> ill be back soon enough, love u


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this whole fic was supposed to be pwp but for some reason feelings happened?? 
> 
> im really sorry for the long wait as well, exams have been hell but ive got a week break so lets pray that i manage to finish this before my last exam. 
> 
> this isn't the best but shit's probably gonna go down next chapter, it probably won't be as dramatic as im picturing it in my head lmao. also i just wanna thank everyone who's read, kudos and commented on my trash fic you're all the best. mostly edited now, sorry if there's still mistakes I'm lazy

_Three_

it's the next day after bambam caught sight of mark and jackson getting it on in the dorm, and let's just say bambam hasn't been doing all that great since then. 

after bambam had fled the apartment, dick hard and soul dead, the three maknaes plus jaebum went out to eat. which would have been fun if bambam hadn't been having a mild breakdown every time he remembered what he had witnessed back in the dorm (also, just like bambam predicted, jaebum paid for everything and it took all of the self control bambam had in him not to tease the older about being right). once they had finished eating, yugyeom suggested they hit the clubs. which, now looking back on it, probably was when bambam should have declined the offer and headed back to the dorms (but there was no way bambam was risking walking into the dorm and having jackson and mark there, alone). so being the idiot he apparently is, he followed the others to the nearest club and proceeded to get as drunk as possible in hopes that the alcohol would erase the image of jackon's hand down mark's pants out of his brain (it didn't). 

bambam doesn't remember a lot of what happened that night, he has breif flashes of himself trying to grind against both an uncomfortable jaebum and a laughing youngjae. and he has a vague recollection of strong hands holding his hips and a mouth that suspiciously felt like yugyeom's on his neck (not that he'd know what that particular mouth felt like... of course he didn't..)- the less he remembers about that the better. but jaebum must have been feeling really evil to let them go to a club with schedules the next day, especially because jaebum barely drank and woke up fresh eyed and bushy tailed the next morning while bambam felt like he had been hit by about twelve trucks all at once. 

and on top of said hangover from hell, bambam also had to deal with all the  _tension_ between himself, mark and jackson. bambam's one hundred percent sure that all the underling tension can only be felt by him (because god forbid that mark and jackson  _caught_ him peeking in on them) and because of this almost suffocating awkwardness and uncomfortableness (for bambam anyway, markson are happily going on about their way completely and utterly oblivious to bambam's pain and suffering) bambam is now trying to subtly avoid the two of them. _trying_ and ' _subtly'_ being the key works here. 

 

 

they're in some sort of green room, waiting to do an interview about their new comeback or whatever and bambam's head is pounding. from across the room he can see jinyoung, who's patting youngjae's hair as the younger of the two moans pathetically with his head in his lap. bambam sinks further into the coach, allowing himself some relaxing time because neither mark of jackson are in sight and bambam doesn't have to make a break for it to avoid talking to either of them- bambam had gotten some strange and concerned looks from his hyungs this morning when he had clung onto a half alive yugyeom and begged their manager to switch cars with him so he didn't have to ride with jackson and mark (subtly was never his thing, okay. plus he's hungover, cut him some slack). 

"jaebummie," jinyoung says, breaking the silence for the first time since they've got here. and uh oh, he's dropped the honorifics so he must be mad about something. bambam wishes he wasn't caught in emotional turmoil (and hungover) so he could enjoy this more.

jaebum's eyes flick over to look at jinyoung through the mirror from where he's getting his hair done, eye twitching. oh, this is gonna be good. 

"jinyoung-ah," jaebum says and the tone of his voice makes even bambam cringe and it isn't even directed at him (for once). 

fire lights behind jinyoung's eyes and bambam swears he can see the motherly instincts take over the older man right before his eyes, "don't use that tone with me, jaebum."

bambam bits his lip to stop himself from smirking.

"i can't believe you brought the maknaes out to get drunk, knowing that we had a day full of interviews today," jinyoung starts off nearly yelling, but quiets himself down to a fierce whisper when youngjae groans from his lap and jinyoung strokes his forehead in apology.  

jaebum huffs through his nose and slumping a little in his chair, he always gets sulky when jinyoung is mad at him, "it was yugyeom's idea," he pouts. 

at the mention of his name, yugyeom's eyes pop open from where he was all but curled up in the make-up chair,, "hyung!"

"are you really trying to blame the  _maknae_. not only were you the  _hyung_ in this situation, you're also the  _leader_. you should know-" 

bambam let's the rest of the conversation fly over his head, too drained to try and follow along any more. its sad, he usually loves watching jinyoung scold their leader, but it seems that the emotional stress from stumbling in on jackson and mark and the hangover that's trying to destroy his body has taken the usual joy he gets from this away. he presses his fingertips to his temple and tries to will away his headache, the tense whispers-yells coming from the other side of the room are doing no help to his already pounding head. 

with a muffled groan bambam pushes himself off of the sofa, the sudden movement upwards brings stars to his eyes and he feels dangerously light headed. he waits for the nausea to die down before he mumbles something about getting air and all but stumbles out of the room. he has a vague recollection of their manager telling them they are were not allowed to leave the building but bambam honestly couldn't care right now, all he wants is a bit of fresh air to try and make himself feel alive again. 

he's turning down a random hallway (he is not lost, he knows exactly where he's going) and to anyone he passes he must look like a walking corpse, eyes bloodshot and expression dead, when he sees it- a flash of blonde hair that looks just like the hair of a person he's trying to avoid at all costs. in a rush of blind panic bambam spins on his heel and spots a door to what he assumes is a storage closet and makes a break towards it, praying that jackson didn't see him and that the door was open. bambam knows that hiding in a closet to get away from your problems is not the most mature way to handle this situation (and kinda ironic when you think about it long enough), but he's not thinking coherently okay, it's the only viable option and at the time it seemed like a great idea. 

but oh boy was he wrong (at this stage in his life, when isn't he). 

bambam desperately grabs at the handle of the door and almost sobs in relief when he finds that it isn't locked. he pulls it open without a second thought, ready to hide from his problems, when he freezes because his  _problems_ are apparently already in the closet- and one of them has a  _dick in their mouth_.

its like time slows down, bambam's hand frozen in the air after letting go of the handle and he let's out a sound that can't be described as even remotely human. he honestly does not know what to do, ridiculously he feels like he's gonna cry and tries to will the tears from gathering up in his eyes. these last two days have been the definition of  _too much_.

jackson's eyes snap up, pupils dilated and mouth slick with what bambam guesses is spit. his eyes widen in shock when he sees bambam at the door and he let's out a punched sound, eyes flickering back down to mark- who apparently hasn't noticed bambam's presence yet. obviously not, by the way he continues to bob his head on jackson's cock, cheek's hollowed accompanied by extremely loud sucking sounds and looking like he's completely in his element. 

bambam has pictured mark sucking cock in all sorts of ways-  _desperate and hungry, devouring bambam's dick in his mouth like its the last meal he'll ever have, chocking himself on it until he's gagging and tears are leaking out of his eyes. teasingly, like he wants to watch bambam wither away at the seams, making him beg and plead for it all while looking calm and collected as if he could do this for hours. he's imagined mark's mouth opened wide, jackson's hands holding the back of his head as he uses his hair to tug him on and off of his cock, fucking his mouth brutally and mark loving every second of it_ \- but that was just bambam's imagination, his dirty thoughts as he tugged his own cock as night, _wanting_ something he knew he could never have. to see it happening in front of him is- he doesn't know what it is, he just knows that it is  _too much_.

and one thing he got right in his fantasies was that mark sucked cock like he knows exactly what he's doing. even in the few seconds mark continued on, unaware that he know had an audience, bambam's found out way too much about how mark sucked dick and he honestly doesn't think he'll ever be able to get the image on mark on his knees out of his head. ever. 

"mark," jackson says, his voice rough and strained and bambam should definitely  _not_ be getting hard right now. if there's one thing that would make this situation worse, its him getting hard. 

there's one horrible second when mark's eyelids flutter open and catches bambam's gaze, the look in his eyes is not one of someone who just got caught sucking dick in a closet. bambam can't place the emotions behind mark's eyes, but he thinks that mark almost looks  _pleased_ _?_ which is really weird and confusing considering the situation and then bambam forgets how to think completely when mark pulls himself off of jackson, sucking hard enough that a loud slurping sound fills the tiny closet and jackson's eyes roll back into his skull. 

" _fuck_ ," jackson groans low in his throat, seeming like he was trying to do it low enough that bambam wouldn't hear it but he did and he is seconds away from exploding. 

mark opens his mouth to say something, his lips swollen and eyes glassy, his face is literally inches away from jackson's dick (which is still hard, and is he leaking a bit?). and bambam decides that he  _really_ does not want to know what mark has to say right now. he's  _still_ got a headache, is now sporting a semi and for some reason extremely close to tears. bambam just wants  _out_. 

so for the third time in his life, he turns his back on mark and jackson, slamming the closet door and all but sprints away from the whole situation. 

 

 

bambam finds himself outside (where he was planning on going in the first place before the world had other plans for him, which was just lovely), crouching against the brick wall of the building and feeling very overwhelmed. there is no way he's going to avoid this whole...  _thing_ any longer and he's dreading going back inside and facing it all (and by 'it all', he means jackson and mark). he presses the palm of his hands into his eyes and tries not to groan out loud. from walking into jackson and mark yesterday, to  _whatever that was_ today, on top of his hangover, bambam is so utterly done with everything. he just wants to go back to the dorm, lock himself in his room and hide under his blankets for next ten years or so. 

and if this wasn't all horrific enough, bambam can still feel the lingering traces of arousal in the pit of his stomach from stumbling into the closet earlier on. even with all the suffering and anxiety this whole situation has caused him, bambam still can't deny that seeing mark on his knees sucking jackson's cock was  _hot_   (so fucking hot that if bambam wasn't feeling so shitty and was half way towards a complete mental breakdown, he would probably be in the bathroom now rubbing himself off to that particular image). bambam curls into himself, forehead hitting his knees, disgusted at himself for being such a pervert. and now jackson and mark know it, oh god. 

his thoughts are cut off by the door beside him opening and bambam has a split second of complete and utter panic at the thought of it being mark or jackson (or mark  _and_ jackson) but before he can work himself up jinyoung's head pops out from around the door. 

"bam-ah?" he calls and bambam doesn't have to respond because jinyoung catches sight of him huddled against the wall. his brows furrow and he frowns, walking towards bambam and squatting down beside him. 

"bambam?" jinyoung's got his concerned look on and he reaches out to pet bambam's hair, "are you okay?" 

bambam let's the touch sooth him, "i-" he starts and jinyoung rubs his thumb under his eye, probably cleaning up the eye shadow that had no doubt been smudged from bambam's nerve sweating earlier. 

"fine," he says instead, "just really hungover." 

jinyoung doesn't look fully convinced and he purses his lips, looking like he's about to pry more but decides against it, "well come on, we have ten minutes before we have to do the interview." 

the last thing bambam wants to do is go back inside and pretend everything is normal. maybe mark and jackson have already brushed it off, because what's the big deal with walking in on your bandmates fucking? its just like when someone walks in on you jerking off, except this time there's two people and one of them has a dick in their mouth. no big deal. but bambam- bambam doesn't think he'll be able to brush it off that easy. not with this big, looming crush hanging over his head. he's probably gonna need time to get over this whole thing and fuck, bambam doesn't have time, not when he has to think about the band and the comeback. 

so bambam let's himself be pulled up by jinyoung, who throws a hand over his shoulder and pinches his ear affectionately, leading him back into the building. he continues to cling to jinyoung when the make it to the green room and when they walk in the first thing he notices is jackson and mark (no surprises there). jackson, who's pulling at youngjae's shirt and whining at him, and mark who's leaning slightly against jaebum, scrolling through his phone. 

bambam forces himself not to react, or too look for lingering signs of what happened it the closet. he prays silently that neither of the two men will notice him but obviously luck is not on his side today because seconds after walking into the room, jinyoung ushered away from him so the stylist-noonas can do last minute touch ups, both jackson and mark look up, eyes locking on bambam. 

bambam tries to remind himself why it would be very bad and really strange for him to turn on his heal and run out of the room right now (it's surprisingly harder to convince himself this the longer the two stare at him for). 

"bammie," mark says, pocketing his phone and pushing himself up from the sofa.

their manager walks in, telling them that they have to make their way to set now and bambam thinks he's been saved but of course not, why would it be so easy? 

a hand grabs his arm firmly, turning him around and bambam stares helplessly at said hand, already knowing who owns it.

"we need to talk when we get back," mark says, voice soft and eyes calm. 

instead of feeling the usual comfort bambam gets from mark's steady gaze, bambam feels vaguely likes he's going to throw up. he can see jackson's making his way past them out of the corner of his eyes and the older smiles, but bambam can't bring himself to smile back. he nods shakily at mark, afraid that if he opens his mouth he'll say something stupid or get sick. 

he breaks out of the elder's grip, jogging ahead of him and passes jackson and jaebum without a second glance, latching himself onto yugyeom (yugyeom's always the safe choice in situations like this, plus no one questions it when bambam all but hangs off of the younger). he bits his lip hard and tries to push any worries he has about what's about to happen back in the dorm out of his mind because right now he has to be _BamBam_ of _Got7_ , not whatever mess he currently is. 

(and for some reason, ignoring all of his problems is starting to become a lot harder. fuck.) 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> amerithaikong on the jackson show saved me i can't believe i am so blessed, its like the ship gods knew i was writing this fic and wanted to give me as much inspiration as possible lmao. 
> 
> anyway thanks for ready and lets hope it wont take me as long update next time. 
> 
> (also if you want to see me cry over bambam occasionally follow me on tumblr @phanficing god bless)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second last chapter yo, this is the longest chapter i written so far and this fic is now officially the longest fic ive posted here lmao im not really happy with the chapter but im posting it anyway bc i just wanted to get something up and i also want to get started on the last chapter (we'll finally get some real amerithaikong action woop). again, ill come back and edit this and make it look pretty soon. 
> 
> thanks to everyone who's reading and commenting and enjoying. i hope you like this chapter and stick around till the end of this semi-eventful fic, i love u all <3333.

_Four_  

the interviews went shit, obviously. well to be honest, they could have gone worse (bambam could have burst into stress induced tears halfway through) and even though bambam managed to keep his emotions in check, he was still on the receiving end of many concerned 'i'm-the-leader-and-i-know-something's-wrong-so-i'm-gonna-stare-at-you' looks from jaebum. now bambam will probably have jaebum on his back, which was just _great_ , so he's going to have to pull a story out of his ass as to why he wasn't acting like his usual self (read; an obnoxious idiot) for the past dozen or so interviews. 

bambam, who does love to fuck with people (especially jaebum), is not the greatest liar- no matter the issue, with the right amount of gentle but assertive questioning from their leader, bambam will crumble and confess everything he tries to bottle up because he's weak and needs affection and comfort ninety-eight percent of the time. hence why bambam tends to ignore all of his problems, if he doesn't acknowledge them then there's no reason for jaebum to be suspicious of him. sadly though bambam has a limit, and after dealing with all of the previous events of the past two days, not even he can pretend nothings is going on anymore. 

they're back in the green room, waiting for the go ahead so they can finally leave and bambam can feel the stares of not just one pair of eyes, but three. he doesn't need to think very hard about who the other two pair of eyes belongs to (and not just because yugyeom's gone to the bathroom and youngjae knocked out the second he sat on the sofa). ignoring the stares of his hyungs, bambam turns to the only person he can rely on right now. 

"jinyoungie-hyung~," bambam pouts and tries to make himself look as pitiful as possible (which wasn't all that hard, shockingly). 

jinyoung looks up from where he 's sitting across the room playing on his phone in a lone chair, and bambam doesn't even have to pull out the big guns (he had been definitely ready to use his huge eyes and maybe even shed a few tears. who needs their dignity anymore? not bambam) because he apparently looked bad enough for jinyoung to immediately rush over to him. bambam doesn't need to look over at the eyes staring at him to know that jaebum is probably raising his eyebrows at them the same way he does every time he feels that jinyoung is siding with the kids over him. not that there are even sides to be taking in this situation because bambam hasn't done anything (well, anything that jaebum knows about). 

"bambam," jinyoung says, dark eyes scanning bambam's features intently, "are you sick? you look pale to me."

bambam thinks that might be because of the make-up the stylist-noona's put on him earlier (that he somehow didn't nervous sweat off from... _earlier_ ), but he's not going to tell jinyoung that. 

jinyoung hums, concerned as he brushes the red strands of dyed hair from bambam's forehead and places his palm there, "you do feel warm.." 

he would add a meek cough or something but bambam feels like that might be over playing it, so he just sits there and stares up at jinyoung with wide, sad eyes. "aish, bam-ah. you can't be getting sick, we still have schedules for the rest of the week," jinyoung sighs. 

"sorry, hyung," he frowns and jinyoung huffs, rolling his eyes. the older male pats bambam's cheek fondly and settles into the space on the couch beside him, pulling his head down onto his lap. bambam doesn't resist and lets himself be babied as he rests his head on jinyoung's thighs, toeing of his heeled boots and tucking his knees under his chin. jinyoung coos, racking his fingers through bambam's styled locks, "don't apologize, you fool. you can't help being sick, bammie." 

he should probably feel bad for basically lying to his hyung but bambam can't bring himself to care, it's been a stressful few days and its always nice to have jinyoung mother him (not that he would ever say that to jinyoung in fear of being roasted about it). sometimes bambam thinks that jinyoung gets more enjoyment out of looking after everyone than anyone else, he's always running around and making sure everything's in order and that the members are okay -different to what jaebum has to do as the leader but also similar and bambam wonders if they all give jinyoung enough credit for what he does for the band. 

jinyoung's nails scratch lightly against his scalp and bambam sighs happily, eyes slipping shut. he wasn't that tired before he lay down (unless you count emotional exhaustion), but he can feel sleep pulling at his senses with each scratch of jinyoung's fingertips. 

"go to sleep, bambam, we still have a few minutes to wait," jinyoung's voice drifts into his consciousness. he hums in agreement and with intense stares of two pairs of eyes one him (jaebum must have given up after jinyoung's ' _i am your mom_ ' act came out) bambam manages to drift off. 

 

 

when bambam comes to next he has no idea where he is. that might be because he hasn't opened his eyes yet, but that's beside the point. it takes him a few moments to comprehend it, but bambam is pretty sure that there is a hand slipping under his shirt and stroking the sensitive skin of his stomach. he makes a confused yet not completely negative noise, keeping his eyes closed as he shifts on the couch beneath him. his head is still resting against someone's legs and for some reason bambam doesn't think those are jinyoung's thighs. 

he's not sure how long he's been asleep for, he can't hear youngjae's snoring in the back or any indication of the other members being in the room- other than the two people near him now, one of which is now his cushion and the other.. is feeling him up? 

the hand feels nice and warm fingertips rub circles around his navel, nearly causing him to giggle at the ticklish action. usually, bambam doesn't wake up to people playing with his stomach but he's not complaining, the skinship feels good and its calming enough that bambam doesn't bother to open his eyes to see who it is.

another hand, presumably from the person he is using as a pillow, starts to trail down the side of his face, cupping his jaw. the fingers probe and stroke the skin on his cheek and bambam hums, eyelids fluttering but staying closed. the action doesn't feel annoying, like it usually does (yugyeom has a bit of a fascination with the baby fat still bambam carries on his cheeks and has made it a daily mission to poke at them as much as he can), rather it feels much like the touch on his stomach. calming. 

bambam's in a state of half asleep and half awake when the hand on his stomach being climbing higher on his chest and bambam doesn't protest, curious as to what the person is going to do. fingers tap an steady rhythm against his skin, carelessly rubbing at bambam's chest every few beats. bambam gets lost in the feeling of it, tilting his chin up when the other hand on his jaw puts a slight pressure there. it's been a while since someone's just touched bambam thoughtlessly like this and it feels  _good_. relaxing. and bambam wonders idly which two members they are because he can't recognize them by their touch (surprisingly), but he's enjoying it to much to open his eyes. 

well, until his eyes snap open against his will when the innocent hand on his chest flicks a nail across his nipple without any warning. sharp teeth grin at him when bambam locks eyes on the offender. he freezes, arousal shooting down his spine at the action as he continues to gape at the person across from him. 

"sensitive," mark says and does it again. 

bambam gasps out loud this time and he would have sat up by now, maybe demanded what was going on, but the hand on his chin stops him from moving forward. bambam's eyes dart upwards to meet jackson's dark ones staring down at him. the finger on his nipple begins to circle the skin there and bambam bits at his lip to stop himself from making any sounds, and jackson tuts at him. 

"ah, none of that now, bammie," jackson says, his finger trailing up to pull at bambam's bottom lip, releasing it from his teeth, "we want to hear every sound you make." 

jackson rubs his thumb against his slightly swollen bottom lip and bambam has the sudden urge to suck the digit into his mouth, but somehow restrains himself. jackson's words combined with mark's fingers on his nipples are enough to have bambam at least half hard in his jeans and he has all of two seconds to wonder  _what the fuck is going on_ _???_ before mark decides to attack his nipple again. 

bambam's mouth falls open as he whines, cheeks flushing red from embarrassment (and arousal too, who is he kidding). mark spreads bambam's legs, pulling the fabric around his crotch tighter and the friction is almost enough to make him moan out loud (again), the older male pulls bambam's shirt up further to reveal more of his skin. and almost unconsciously, the younger boy wraps his legs around mark's waist, causing him to grin down at him. 

"cute," mark comments, eyes seemingly drinking in the sight of bambam's naked torso. jackson hums in agreement and honestly  _what the fuck is going on_ _?_

before bambam can question either of them, lips at attaching themselves to his already abused nipple and when the fuck did mark move his head because he definitely wasn't that close a moment ago. he must still be groggy from his nap, bambam thinks hazily, staring down at mark's blonde head of hair. he looses all form of coherent thought when sharp teeth bite at his chest and bambam was pretty sure that he didn't have particularly sensitive nipples, but with every swipe of mark's tongue and nip of his teeth, bambam is quickly changing his mind about that. 

"god, bambam," jackson mutters over the sounds of bambam's whimpers, "you're so loud." 

if bambam was in his right state of mind he would have snapped back with something sassy like  _'wasn't that what you wanted?'_ , but the reply gets caught in his throat when mark's right hand pinches at bambam's forgotten nipple and he arches his back, whining mark's name loudly instead. his thoughts drift briefly to the other members and he wonders where they are, if they are going to walk into whatever  _this_ is (that would ironic, considering the whole situation). which- wait, the three of them haven't even talked about that whole _thing_ that went down in the closet a couple of hours ago. didn't mark say they were going to talk back at the dorm? 

he's distracted from his thoughts again when the thumb that had been playing at bambam's lips slips through them. without thinking bambam wraps his lips around it and jackson cruses lowly. mark pulls back from bambam's chest, lips red and shiny with spit and the sight of his smug face nearly makes bambam bust a nut right there. 

" _i think yugyeom should carry him in_ ," mark says and bambam freezes because why the fuck did he sound so much like jinyoung just there. 

" _but i already carried him to the car_ ," jackson says from above him, but with yugyeom's voice and bambam is starting to get really freaked out now. 

" _just do it, yugyeommie,_ " mark/jinyoung says and the room is starting to fade out, darkening at the edges.

bambam feels his body being suspended in the air and his eyes blink open, lights way too bright and he fights back groan. all he can see is the material of a sweater, his head laying against someone's chest, probably yugyeom's, and he's apparently being carried (bridesmaid's style, he guesses from the feeling of an arm under his legs and around his back). _f_ _uck_ , bambam thinks burly,  _definitely not the right place to be having those dreams_. he feels disorientated and the phantom traces of the two older males touches still linger in his mind. 

"be careful, gyeom," jinyoung's voice says from somewhere up ahead of them and bambam's too tired to try and search for it's source, "he's sick, so try your best not to wake him up." 

"yeah, yeah," yugyeom huffs, hitching bambam's body up higher and holding him more securely. bambam doesn't bother notifying the younger that he's actually awake and could walk himself in just fine because not only is it nice to be carried, it's also a good escape from jackson and mark. and bambam is definitely not ready to have the  _talk_ with the two of them, especially after  _that_ dream. 

so he let's yugyeom carry him and it doesn't take long for them to get get into the dorm. bambam tries his best to act likes he's sleeping, slumping against yugyeom's chest and they pass through the dorm and towards their shared bedroom without any questioning from the other members- bambam thinks he can vaguely hear jinyoung telling the others to keep it quiet and let bambam rest in the background and he tries to smother the smile tugging at the corner of his lips. 

"i know you're awake," yugyeom says as he plops bambam down on his bed, making himself comfortable by shoving bambam's legs to the side and scotching back until he's leaning against the wall, "and i know you're not sick."

bambam eyes the younger, hugging one of his unnecessarily large pillows to his chest as he also makes him self comfortable on his own bed, "why didn't you rat me out to mom then?"

he knows there's no use in trying to lie to yugyeom because out of everyone, yugyeom probably knows bambam the best and lying to someone who knows you better than you know yourself is pretty damn hard (and yes, bambam has tried. on many occasions).

"because," yugyeom starts, "even though you aren't  _sick_ , you have been acting weird and you've been looking super stressed the past couple of days. jinyoung's babying always makes you feel better, even if you always deny it." 

"yah!" bambam kicks a foot out but yugyeom catches it easily and then beings to untie the laces of his boots for him (bambam wonders who put them on him in the first place because he remembers taking them off eailer on, he hopes it was jaebum).

the boot drops to the floor with a thud and bambam offers his other foot, digging his now freed toes under yugyeom's thighs for warmth. "brat," yugyeom rolls his eyes, like he's the older one here (bambam might not be old enough to be the younger's hyung, but he will forever brag about the tiny age gap between them). the other shoes follows the first and the two boys look at each other in silence for a while until yugyeom breaks the silence. 

"i know you aren't going to tell me what's been bothering you, not yet any. but just know that when you are ready i'm always ready to listen to you, bambam-ah," yugyeom says, wrapping his hand around bambam's exposed ankle and squeezing it comfortingly. 

bambam bites at his lip, "thanks, gyeommie." 

the younger sighs and starts to push himself off of the bed, heading towards the door and bambam almost wants to call him back so they can spoon for a while. he's feeling needy and affectionate and he just wants to cuddle with his best friend for a while, maybe try and forget about all the shit that's running around in his head at the moment. but he knows he can't, jinyoung will be in soon to check on him and if the older sees them in the bed together, they'll both get scolding because bambam might be ' _contagious and we can't afford to have two members sick. remember what happened last time with jaebum and youngjae and we had to try and continue without our main vocalist and-_ ', he's not really in the mood for a lecture. so he lets yugyeom go, eyes already half shut by the time he's opened the door.

"get better, bambam," he says before shutting the door behind him and leaving bambam alone. 

god, bambam hopes he will. 

 

 

it's two weeks later and bambam hasn't spoken properly to mark and jackson since the night he caught them together in the dorm. both incidents are all bambam can think about, like when he's shoving cereal into his mouth as fast as he can because the car leaves for the practice room in five minutes- bambam will notice a shock of blonde hair hurrying down the hallway and suddenly he's remembering what fingers fisted into those locks look like as their head is guided _down_. then bambam usually cuts those thoughts off immediately and feels guilty about them for the rest of the day. god, this is all so fucked up. and inconvenient. 

bambam assumes that the reason he hasn't been cornered by the two older boys yet is because their schedules are so heavy there is literally no time to breathe, let alone have time for a chat about the blowjob someone caught you giving one of your bandmates in a closet that one time (not that bambam _ever_ wants to have that conversation). and now bambam lives in constant fear of when that will be sprung upon him, hence why he has been avoiding mark and jackson again (and yes he is aware of how badly that plan backfired last time, but it's either this or face the two of them and get it over with which- hA! like that would ever happen). 

because it's been just over two weeks since the incident, bambam starts to get a little sloppy. its been long enough that he's somehow deluded himself into thinking that maybe- just maybe- mark and jackson have forgotten about the blowjob in the closet thing and so now, he doesn't have to be on such high alert anymore. that was his first mistake. his second was not asking where everyone was going to be on the precious one day off they were given between promoting (why do these things always happen on day's off, bambam's pretty sure he's going to start developing a phobia soon). 

its the morning of said day off (okay, more like mid-afternoon but he's still a teenager! he's allowed to sleep in every once in a while) and the first thing bambam notices is that the dorm is quiet,  _too quiet_. he rubs at his eyes and sits up, assuming that everyone else had probably made plans (without him, which-rude) and now he has the dorm to himself. not completely unheard of, but definitely rare. 

he stretches his arms above his head, swinging his legs over the edge of his bed and stuffing his feet into his slippers and beings to plan out what he can do with the dorm all to himself for the day. he stumbles to through the door connecting jinyoung's room to his and yugyeom's, confirming that the older boy is gone and not just camped out in his room reading books or whatever smart people do. he uses the bathroom their, cringing at his awful bedhair and by the time he's done bambam has his day planned out. 

he's going to create a nest in the living room and fuck around on the playstation until his eyes start bleeding, maybe he'll even jerk off on the couch just because he can. he purses his lips, maybe he should jerk off now, it would be nice to actually be able to take his time with it rather than how he usually does it when the dorm is full- desperately and in the shower with youngjae banging on the door halfway through because he's taking to long. he decides against it because the playstation is calling out to him and promises himself that he will definitely be tugging on off on the couch because its more fun that way.

bambam wraps himself in his blanket, he'll probably make another trip to bring up yugyeom's bedding too so he can really get that nest going, and begins to shuffle blindly down the hall, slippers sliding noiselessly against the wooden floor boards. he turns the corner, his blanket trailing behind him like a cape and his eyes half closed from lingering sleep, and is all but ready to dive onto the couch when the sound of wet slapping sounds fill his ear.

 _no. fucking. way_. 

this _cannot_ be happening again.

his vision is slightly blurry from the change of lighting from his bedroom to here, but his eyes snap open at the sounds and lock immediately on the two boys on the couch.

"no," bambam gasps, voice cracked from disuse and high pitched from horror, "i- no!"

mark's head snaps up, mouth detaching from jackson's lip with a soft popping sound and for the first time since bambam's caught them, mark blushes.  

"b-bam," jackson says, slightly out of breathe, "i- um, we didn't think you were still here." 

the blankets around bambam's shoulders fall to the ground when he lets do of them to start racking his hands through his hair, "you!-" he says, cutting himself off with semi-hysterical laughter, "how many times to i have walk in on...  _this_??" he gestures wildly to the two of them on the couch. 

jackson sends a concerned look to mark, as if urging the older boy to say something and neither of them make a move to detangle themselves from one another- which is fine! great, even.

bambam is seconds away from pacing around the room or just all out sprinting out of the dorm in his pajamas's with nowhere to go. he thinks maybe this is what finally loosing your sanity feels like and he's got no one to blame other than jackson wang and mark tuan.  

"bambam, if this makes you uncomfortable then-" mark begins but bambam interrupts him. 

" _uncomfortable?_ " he all but yells, barely stopping himself from tearing out his own hair, "why would it?- no, the two of you together does not make me uncomfortable. you know what it does do, it fucking fucks with my mind. i feel like i am genuinely going insane because i can't stop  _thinking_ about you and every time i think i'm getting over it you decide to start having public sex around me and boom! i'm right back where i started." 

stupidly, bambam can feel tears stinging in his eyes and  _fuck_ , he cannot believed he just said all of that. he presses his finger tips hard in his eyes like that will wade away the tears currently forming their, and also so he doesn't have to see mark and jackson's reaction to his little rant. chirst, how is he going to ever look at the two of them again after he just spewed all that shit at them. 

" _public sex_ _?_ " he thinks he hears jackson question, but he's too busy beating himself up about his little outburst to really register it. 

"bambam," mark says but bambam ignores him, he hears shuffling from the other side of the room but he stubbornly keeps his fingers pressed into his eyes sockets. maybe if he wishes hard enough the ground will swallow him up so he doesn't have to deal with wherever this is leading. 

"bambam," mark says again, more firmly this time and suddenly there are hands gripping his wrists, pulling his hands away from his face effortlessly.

bambam blinks at mark with wet eyelashes and trembling lips and he must look even more pathetic than he feels in this moment. "bam-ah," mark sighs somewhat sadly, his entire face softening when he sees what a mess the younger boy has worked himself into. 

a hand reaches up to cup his face and mark gently brushes his thumb under bambam's eyes, catching a tear drop just before it falls, "i think we really need to have that talk now." 

bambam breathes in heavily and gulps. yeah, he really thinks they do. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took me so long to write, apparently now that ive finished university for the summer instead of procrastinating my many assignments, i procrastinate writing my fic lmao. 
> 
> come follow me on twitter @changkyunwhy, i really want to hit my goal of 10 followers by the end of the year. and also follow me on tumblr @phanficing where i am semi-active and occasionally cry over got7 in my tags. 
> 
> thanks to everyone who's reading this and i hope you enjoy the last chapter bc its gonna be a big one. 
> 
> ((ps i was just wondering is i have a warning for dubious consent bc of the dream scene but i wasn't sure bc its yanno, a dream? let me know in the comments pls and thx ilu))


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this whole thing was really supposed to be 3k long how did this happen??? its the longest thing ive posted on this site lmao. this chapter could have honestly been 10k long bc apparently i dont know when to shut tf up. 
> 
> i actually grew really attached to this fic and im lowkey sad its over. i hope that you all enjoyed this mess that took way too long for me to write because i love procrastinating. thank u to anyone who commented you kept this fic alive i love all of u xox 
> 
> see u next time i decide to write got7 trash <3

_+_ _One_

"you  _what?_ " 

bambam nearly screeches causing mark and jackson wince. they both stare at him for a moment, bodies twisted around each other on the couch so they can both look at bambam. it's silent for a few agonizing moments, until jackson decides to break it again. 

"we like you, and uh- this probably isn't the best of times to confess this, i know. but you were panicking and i-" 

"jackson," mark says, ceasing jackson's rambling and placing a hand on his knee, "that's enough." 

bambam stares at the two, completely and utterly floored, a confession was the last place he saw this conversation going. but here he is, palms sweating and tear tracks drying on his cheek, gaping uselessly as he tries to come to terms with what jackson has just said. it feels like this whole situation has gone from 0 to 60 real quick- a second ago bambam was fighting off tears as mark lead him to the couch, thinking that he had somehow ruined their years of friendship because they had found out he was a pervert and now? now, apparently the two guys he has been secretly crushing on since he was like fourteen also have feelings for him, which? okay. 

"i know this is kind of weird and random. this wasn't how  _i_ was planning on approaching you-" mark sends a pointed glare to jackson, "but you don't have to confess back now, or ever, if that's what you want." 

mark's biting his lip and he sounds calm, the opposite to what jackson had sounded like, but there's a hint of nervousness and fear in his eyes and bambam wants to shout his confession at the top of his lungs; if only to get that look out of mark's eyes. but he finds himself unable to form any sort of speech (jaebum would probably faint if he saw this), every language he knows is failing him. he truly meant it when he said that this was the last place he expected this conversation to go, that the two of them ( _both_ of them,  _what the fuck?_ ) actually liked him. 

even in his deepest fantasies bambam rarely imagined all three of them together (no matter how much he wanted it to be just that), it was always himself and one of them (or in some of the dirtier ones, just mark and jackson). so he continues to stare like an idiot, watching as jackson's mildly panicked face and mark's calm one being to drop steadily the longer the silence stretches on. 

bambam is honestly worried that extreme shock has caused him to forget how to form speech and he's getting worried but he doesn't want them to think he doesn't feel the same (he also would rather avoid the whole miscommunication thing because bambam doesn't think he'd survive that), so he blurts out the first thing that comes to mind in effort to stop them from making assumptions. 

"does that mean we can kiss now?" 

fuck. 

jackson and mark look shocked, and shit- has bambam fucked this up now? why the hell was  _that_ the first thing that he could come up with. the two older males look at each other and the next thing he knows jackson is cackling. bambam flushes and fishes for something less embarrassing to say to maybe try and salvage this whole conversation, but apparently his brain has stopped functioning again. mark's smiling now as well, looking amused and fond at the same time,  and jackson's makes a whole show of wiping tears from his eyes before he speaks. 

"i mean, we would like confirmation that you  _actually_ like us too, you know? we did just bare are deepest feelings to you," jackson grins, looking completely recovered from the initial panic of rejection and shock. 

"' _confirmation_ '" bambam mocks, trying to desperately hold onto any dignity he has left, "what is this? a business deal?" 

"you're not allowed to make fun of me anymore," jackson pouts, "not after you confessed to us." 

bambam scoffs, though his stomach is fluttering with butterflies, "technically i never confessed." 

jackson smirks, eyes darkening, "i think we could change that." 

bambam gulps. 

"alright," mark says, breaking the moment, "enough flirting, jesus."

bambam is blushing again and shit, he doesn't think he's ever blushed this much in his entire life. jackson looks smug, shuffling closer to mark so he can leer at the younger some more and without even needing to turn and look at the other, mark slaps a hand against jackson's exposed knee, "stop making that face, you'll scare him." 

"hyung!" jackson frowns, offended, "this face works every time." 

bambam tries to stifle his laughter, "i'm sure it does," he giggles. 

"anyway-" mark beings again, "i think we need to talk about.. yanno," he gestures vaguely and bambam thinks he's supposed to know what the elder's hand gestures are trying to convey but he honestly had no idea. 

"... thing," mark finishes and then sighs. 

"mark-hyung, don't give up on us now," jackson encourages, "what i think hyung was trying to say is that we should probably talk about the whole 'walking in on us while we were having sex and also the fact the we both like you and would really appreciate if you joined our relationship but only if you really want to we don't want to force you or anything'. right hyung?" 

mark blinks, "er, yeah. that." 

bambam is really questioning any sort of fondness or feelings he has ever felt towards these two idiots. the mention of the (by now) infamous closet incident makes him freeze. should he tell them about the other times he saw them? if he wants to start a relationship with mark and jackson (he screams internally to himself at the thought) then he should really be honest with them. but also, what they don't know won't hurt them, right? 

"you want me to join your relationship?" bambam asks, wringing his fingers together in effort to try and calm his nerves (it didn't work).  

"yes," mark and jackson say at the same time, both looking completely earnest, "but if you don't want to then-

"i- yes, okay," bambam says other jackson, who immediately stops speaking, his eyes lighting up.

"really? are you sure?" jackson asks, looking ready to hop on over to bambam if not for the hand mark had on his knee, stopping him from moving. 

"definitely." bambam says. 

they sit in silence for a few more moments, all unsure of what to do. really, what _do_ you do after you accept the offer to be in a three way relationship with two of your closest friends, who also happen to be your bandmates. 

"so," jackson says, sleazy expression making it's way back onto his face, "you want that kiss now?"

"jackson!" mark hits jackson's leg again and jackson yells out in pain, "stop saying stuff like that, it's creepy." 

"how about you stop hitting me, that is abuse!" 

"um- yeah, i do?" bambam says over the uproar and the two older males freeze again, argument forgotten as they look at bambam. 

"alright so," jackson smirks, recovering quickly from the apparent extreme pain and abuse mark had inflicted on him, "who do you want to kiss first then?" 

bambam's eyes widen and flicker between the two men, "i- uh, i don't really mind?" 

since when was bambam this timid and feeble, of course his usually obnoxious amount of self confidence would fail him when he needed it most. 

jackson looks ready to interject his own opinion but mark beats him to it, "i'll go first. jackson would probably just scare you away, if he hasn't already. you need a reason to stay before jackson does anything weird." 

"i resent that, and i'll have you know that i have been told from  _extremely reliable_ sources that i am an excellent kisser," jackson huffs and mark ignores him as he slides further up the coach until he's perched right in front of bambam. 

bambam's suddenly feeling extremely nervous as he stares into mark's dark eyes.  _this is really happening_. the whole thing up until this point has felt like some strange fever dream and bambam's still half convinced that yugyeom is going to shake him awake any second and yell in his face about sleeping in too long. but with mark right in front, looking so intensely into his eyes as he reaches for his face and cups his hand around bambam's flushes cheeks, it's not hard to convince himself that this is  _real_ and  _actually happening_. 

"hi," mark giggles, their faces barely an inch apart now. 

"hi," bambam whispers back, he can feel the puff of mark's breath on his lips and it makes his toes curl up into the mat on the floor in anticipation. 

mark's lips are soft when they press against bambam's and his eyelids flutter closed automatically when mark increases the pressure slightly. the kiss is warm and slow, a press of lips that has bambam's heart beating faster and makes him sigh softly. 

at the sound mark pulls back slightly, adjusting his head before he's leaning back down and capturing bambam's mouth with his own again. it doesn't escalate any further than the slow movements of lips against each other and that doesn't stop bambam from craving more. but, the steady presence of mark's lips against his own is addicting and has butterflies flying around his stomach, his hands gripped together in his lap because he's too afraid to reach out and touch in case that breaks the moment. 

they pull back from each other, their lips making a soft smacking sound when they part. bambam takes a moment to center himself before he opens his eyes and the sight of mark's slightly flushed face greets him. 

"cute," mark comments when he sees bambam's probably dazed expression and bambam would say the same if he was capable of speech. instead he makes a cut off sound in agreement that mostly sounds like he's in pain. 

mark pats his cheek fondly, pecking his lips and bambam can only squeak in response to the action. 

"excuse me, mark," jackson says, interrupting the moment and causing both boys to look at where he is pointing to himself, "but i think you already got your turn, stop hogging him."

"he's not an object," mark replies, but stands up from his place on the couch to allow jackson to slip closer to bambam.

" _he's_ right here," bambam raises his eyebrows and wonders how the usual banter between the three of them can still feel so normal when everything else between them feels like it's completely changing. 

"hmm," jackson hums in response and bambam can already tell, just by the look in the older man's eyes, that the kiss with jackson is going to be very different to the kiss he just shared with mark. 

"c'mere, then," jackson says and for a second bambam has no idea what he's talking about, that is until jackson's tugs gently on his wrists and manhandles him until he's straddling the older man's waist, "this okay?" 

bambam braces his arms on the top of the coach above jackson's shoulders, eyes wide as he stares down at the other man, squirming slightly when jackson grips his hips with his hands, "yeah." 

its doesn't take very long for jackson to bring their mouths together and bambam tries not to gasp aloud at the feeling. their lips move against each other with much more force than mark's kiss held and the speed of it all leaves his head reeling. jackson's fingers dig hot and hard into bambam's hip bones, the feeling of it making bambam gasp aloud and jackson takes this as encouragement to brush his tongue against his parted lips. they both moan when jackson's tongue brushes against bambam's and the younger's grip on the coach cushions moves to jackson's shoulder instead as he tries to press his body further into the older's. 

the kiss escalates much further than mark's one did and it leaves him craving not only more with jackson, but also mark. he wants to know what mark's tongue in his mouth would feel like, would it be as quick witted and demanding as jackson's is, or maybe he kisses are calm and cool like his presence. jackson steals away his attention again when the hand on his hip travels around the waist band of his sweats, stopping at the middle of his back before pushing it's way underneath his thin t-shirt. 

they break away from the kiss when bambam gasps again and jackson doesn't waste any time attaching his mouth to bambam's neck, causing him to moan again. he's sucking a mark on the sensitive spot under bambam's ear when a cough breaks through the noise of bambam's panting and the soft wet sounds of jackson's mouth on his neck. they pull away from each other, jackson's lips are shiny and red and bambam really want to kiss him again.

there's a dip in the couch on the left side of the two men and bambam feels a hand on the back of his neck, "as pretty of a picture this is," mark says, "i think we're moving a bit fast." 

bambam wants to protest and tell them that he's definitely ready for anything they want to do with him but, to his surprise, jackson is nodding his head in agreement to mark's words. 

"yeah, bam," jackson grins, tucking a wayward strand of red hair behind bambam's ear (well to be honest they are all wayward because bambam never bothered to clean up his bedhair when he woke up), "you really should save putting out _at least_ until the third date." 

jackson gets hit by both bambam and mark this time. 

"are you both going to start teaming up on me?" jackson asks and he looks slightly scared now. 

"you haven't even taken me out on one date yet," bambam says, ignoring jackson. 

"sure we did," jackson says and oh god, he's got his sleazy expression on again, "do you not remember our little encounter in the closet?" 

bambam cringes at the comment and throws himself off of the older man's lap, landing half stretched out on both mark and jackson. 

"hyung, you are honestly the worst," bambam groans, cheeks turning red again.

"stop being disgusting, jackson," mark says, flicking jackson on the forehead, "otherwise we might  _both_ have to break up with you." 

even with jackson's whining about abuse and unfairness in the background, bambam heart sours at the comment. he is  _really dating jackson and mark now_. and he knows that there are going to be complications along the way and they still need to talk about everything and make things official (and bambam also has to fight with his own conscious about whether or not he should fess up and tell the other two about the times he's walked in on them), but he can't stop the goofy grin that spreads across his face because he's  _dating jackson and mark now_. 

so with the familiar sounds of mark and jackson bickering in the background, bambam spreads himself comfortably across the two men and let's their voice wash over him as he grins like in idiot to himself. and when jackson points out said grin and he gets a kiss from mark because of it, it only makes him smile more. 

 

 

a few days pass after bambam's mild breakdown followed by the confession that lead to him joining mark and jackson's relationship. their schedules have been insane since that day off and there has been barely any time for the three of them to sit down and properly talk about what their three-way relationship entails, (but this still doesn't stop bambam from sneaking into mark and jackson's room at night after yugyeom falls asleep, where the three of them kiss and giggle like teenagers into the early hour of the morning. the rest of their bandmates have decided not to question why they find bambam in mark and jackson's room now and have put it down to being some 'weird foreigner thing'). 

bambam has stopped receiving concerned looks from jinyoung and jaebum (and yugyeom) because without the looming stress of unrequited love bambam has snapped into his usual self again and is back to doing what he does best, annoying everyone and looking for attention (or at least that's what jaebum says he does best).

every time bambam makes eye contact with jackson or mark he finds himself unexplainably giddy and it takes all his self control to not drape himself over his newly acquired boyfriends twenty four seven. by the way mark keep ruffling his hair and/or touching his face any time he's in close proximity or how jackson fights anyone for the chance to sit beside him in interviews or in the car, bambam thinks the older two are having the same problem as him. 

"where are you going, bam-ah?" yugyeom asks, cuddled at in bed so only his eyes and forehead are visible to bambam. bambam freezes from where he's standing at the doorway, just about to reach for the handle. 

bambam considers lying to the younger but quickly decides that it would be more hassle than it's worth, "mark and jackson's room."  

bambam sees eyebrows furrowing, "i want to ask why you've spent nearly every night the past week in mark and jackson's room but i'll leave it for now. i know you would tell me if it was something important and serious, wouldn't you bammie?" 

fuck yugyeom and his unconditional trust in bambam. telling your best friend about the three-way relationship you've just entered with your mutual friends/bandmates would probably be categorized as 'important or serious'. 

"'course i would, yugyeom-ah," bambam says, vowing to tell yugyeom as soon as he can. 

he's not even sure what he could tell yugyeom at this point, bambam's still not one hundred percent how his own relationship works at the moment. it's probably best he talks to mark and jackson first before he spills to yugyeom (or at least that's what he tells himself to make him feel less guilty for practically lying to the younger).

"sleep well," yugyeom says.

"you too," bambam replies and wastes no time tip toeing down the hall to mark and jackson's room, he doesn't hesitate as he pushes the door open and steps into it. the sight that greets him makes him feel like maybe he should have knocked.  

it feels like deja vu, likes he's traveled back in time to a few weeks ago where he was in nearly the exact same situation. expect this time, as he watches jackson's mouth move lazily against mark's as the older pushes him back onto the mattress, bambam now had the knowledge of how it feels to be in the position. with both of them. 

the sight of the two of them together stirs the familiar feeling of arousal within him, just like the first time he caught them- but unlike last time, there's a lot less quilt. because now he knows that he's welcomed, that the two older men are waiting for him. that they want him. 

bambam expected there to be a lot more insecurity, or to feel like more of an outsider, because he was joining an already stable and established relationship, but so far those feelings haven't made an appearance. even while watching mark devour jackson's face, bambam doesn't feel any sort of jealousy or anger, yeah he'd loved to be in the middle of the mark and jackson sandwich they've got going on, but he's also content to just watch the two of them together. 

bambam watches them for a few more seconds before he lets the door shut behind him and steps into the room fully, the noise causing mark to pull away from jackson, face melting from a shocked expression of being caught to a fond one when he notices bambam standing at the bottom of the mattress. 

"bam," he greets slightly out of breath, lips red and shiny with spit. he rolls off onto his side revealing a disheveled jackson from underneath him, who grins when he sees the younger. 

"c'mere, bambam," jackson says, patting the space in middle of the bed that mark left when he moved, "we were just talking about you." 

bambam doesn't need to be told twice, dropping to his knees and squirming in between the two boys. it's a much nicer fit now that they've pushed jackson's bed against mark's (unlike the first night bambam slept here and the three of them tried to pile on top of jackson's single mattress- which ultimately left mark sleeping on the ground because both bambam and jackson are restless sleepers and spent most of the night fighting between each other for space on the bed).

"really?" bambam raises an eyebrow, "didn't look like much talking was going on from where i was standing." 

"brat," mark says, pressing closer to him, poking at a hickey that either he or jackson could have made (he's really not sure, they both apparently have a thing for biting). 

"really," jackson answers. he rolls onto his side so he can look at both bambam and mark, using his arm to rest his head on as he flutters his eyelashes at them, "we were talking about how much we  _like~_ you." 

bambam fake gags as he slaps jackson's bare chest, " _eww~_ " 

"how dare you?" jackson grasps his heart, seemingly extremely offended, "we just bared our souls to you! our undying love! and this is the response we receive." 

"please stop saying we," mark says, unmoved by jackson's dramatics, "i have nothing to do with-" he gestures to where jackson is dabbing non-existent tears from his eyes, " _that_."

jackson yells so loud at this apparent betrayal that jaebum, in the room across from them, screams at them to shut up, causing jinyoung to shout at all of them for yelling. it's a scene that bambam has seen many times (and been a part of many times) which happens, without fail, every night. doesn't stop it from being so amusing every time it happens though.

bambam brings his gaze to mark, who also looks amused at both jackson's displays of dramatics and the whole situation itself, "does that mean you don't like me, hyung?" he pouts dramatically.

mark's eyes flick down, catching bambam's and he grins, licking his lip, "depends," he drawls and god, it really should be illegal to be this attractive, "how much do you like me?"

before bambam can respond jackson's interrupting them, "god," he groans, "stop flirting and just kiss already." 

mark giggles, fuck boy expression melting from his face in an instance, "if you insist," and he leans down, capturing bambam's mouth with his own. 

the kiss starts out much like the first they ever shared, soft and sweet. mark brushes a finger under bambam's chin, tilting his face so their lips can slid against each others more smoothly. bambam gets lost in the rhythm of it, letting mark set the pace of the kiss and maneuvering him how he sees fit. at the first brush of mark's tongue against his lip he jolts, the feeling unexpected, but it doesn't take much coaxing for bambam to part his lips and he moans a little when mark flicks his tongue against his own. 

after that the kiss take a heavier turn, mark pressing impossibly closer, licking his way into bambam's mouth and leaving him quivering against the mattress as he grips at the back of mark's tank top uselessly. sharp teeth nip at his already swollen lips before mark sucks bambam's bottom lip into his mouth; the feeling has bambam moaning, eyes screwed shut in pleasure. 

"fuck, you look so good," bambam thinks he hears jackson say before a mouth attaches itself to his neck, mouthing at a bruise that bambam knows he has under his ear because jackson has made that his favorite spot to mark (much to the makeup-noona's extreme disapproval. at least it's covered by his hair. mostly).

"hyung," bambam whimpers when mark pulls back for a second so they don't pass out, jackson's teeth nipping into the sensitive skin on his neck and causing a sting to run down his spin and directly to his cock. mark capture his mouth again as jackson soothes over the spot he just bit with his tongue.

the feeling of being kiss while someone is also sucking a hickey onto your neck was a feeling bambam didn't think he'd ever experience, or would even think felt that good, not until he was living it. as jackson drags his teeth down the junction of his neck and mark sucks his tongue into his mouth, bambam tries not to combust on the spot. a hand toys with the waistband of his sweatpants and bambam honestly doesn't think he'll be able to handle someone touching his dick right now; he's already way to close to busting a nut with no friction on his dick, he's pretty sure he'll loose it embarrassingly fast if anyone goes near his cock right now.  

mark breaks away from the kiss, leaving bambam soulless and panting on the bed beneath him. he looks annoyingly smug as he drags his eyes over bambam's flushed face and swollen lips and if bambam had any sort of brain power left he would have tried to defend himself; the most he could do was lick at his bruising lips and watch, satisfied, as mark's darken and follow the movement intensely. 

jackson pulls away from his neck with a wet pop, no doubt leaving a bruise there that's going to get bambam in trouble the next day, looking satisfied with himself. without the onslaught of sensations bambam's eyes flutter shut again and he tries to remember his own name. the soft sound of lips smacking together makes his makes his eyes snap back open moments later.

the sight of jackson and mark making-out four inches above his face greets him, both of them lying on their sides and stretching over bambam as they messily kiss each other above him. mark has a hand gripped in jackson's bleached roots and jackson's hand braced is on bambam's flat stomach. the sight is so hot that bambam actually groans out loud, hand that's still caught in mark's tank top tightening as he licks at his own abused lips again. 

the sound causes them to part and bambam's nearly disappointed, if it wasn't for the look the two older men send him when they do. 

"like what you see?" jackson asks, and if it were in any other setting bambam would have rolled his eyes and hit him, but here the words cause heat to flare up in his stomach and his toes to curl. 

he can only nod dumbly in response and next thing he knows lips are against his own again, but this time they're jackson's. he can feel another pair of lips trailing their way down his neck and oh god, how in the hell is he going to survive this. he guesses he'll just have to build up his endurance to the two older men by lots and lots of first hand experience. 

and with mark's lips warm against his collarbone and jackson's tongue moving against his own, bambam doesn't think that will be such a bad thing. 

 

 

 _Epilogue_  

_Two Years Later_

 

bambam collapses onto the bed, cringing slightly at the smell of brand new sheets as he wipes at the sweat on his forehead and closes his eyes. he can hear jackson grunting as he makes his way into the room, presumably carrying like ten boxes because he loves to flaunt off his biceps (which isn't fair because both his boyfriends have noodle arms, especially when compared to him). god, who knew moving into a new dorm would be this hard. at least everyone has their own rooms now (well, expect for him and yugyeom because as much as bambam loves his boyfriends, yugyeom was the one to help him through the sexuality crisis they caused when he was fourteen- there is a lot of dick sucking that has to be done for them to get on that level). 

even better, mark got the room with the double bed after pulling out his 'oldest hyung' card that usually doesn't work on the bases that he's a foreigner and the 'leader' card was more powerful than the 'oldest hyung' card. luckily for them, jaebum didn't care what room he got as long as he could hoard as many cats as he could find without any complaints. which meant that for the first time in nearly a year and a half, himself, mark and jackson could share a double bed together again. and also start having sex in a bed again without having to be  _extremely_ sneaky about (thank god jinyoung never found out about  _that_ particular incident). 

the bed dips beside him and bambam opens his eyes to see jackson's smiling face above him. the older rolls on top of him, caging him in with his arms and ducking down to peck him on the lips. bambam lets him, smiling like an idiot into the kiss feeling like a sap in love. with he is. 

a cough from the other side if the room makes them break apart, "can you guys keep it in your pants for five seconds?" 

bambam looks around jackson's body to see mark dropping a box into the room, raising an eyebrow at the two men on the bed, unimpressed. 

"you're no better," jackson scoffs, climbing off bambam and making his way to the oldest, who just purses his lips at the slight younger man, "remember back when we were trainees, you couldn't keep your hands off of all this." 

"you should have seen him, bam," jackson continues with a smirk, grabbing mark's hand to pull him over to the bed, "he'd pull me out of practice just so he could make-out with me." 

"oh yeah," bambam says, thoughts leaving his mouth before he can even process them as the memories of a much younger, smaller version of himself watches mark and jackson devour each others mouths like animals come rushing back, "i remember that." 

god, those memories feel like histories ago, where does the time go? he wonders what that bambam would say if he knew that one day he would be in a relationship with _both_ mark and jackson. to be honest, he'd probably cry. 

bambam doesn't notice anything's off until he realizes that the room has gone completely quiet and he looks up to see that jackson and mark are frozen at the foot of the bed. 

oh shit. 

fuck, how the fuck had he forgotten that he'd never actually told mark and jackson about that whole... situation. and he's just gone and exposed himself. what the fuck is he supposed to do? 

"erm- bambam, what do you mean by you 'remembering' that?" jackson asks slowly, hand still gripping mark, both of them unmoving. 

"i- um, nothing," he says, unconvincingly and fuck it- he pushes himself off the bed and makes a break for the door. maybe he can hide out in his and yugyeom's room for the next couple of months until they forget about this whole conversation. 

a hand grabs his wrist before he can make his escape, pulling him until he spins around and he's facing his extremely confused and concerned boyfriends. 

"bambam," mark says, the firmness in his voice rivaling jaebum's and bambam instantly cracks. 

"okay, so i might have stumbled across the two of you one day after training. and that might have lead to my sexuality crisis. but i swear i'm not a pervert! how was i supposed to know you were both exhibitionists, i was a child!" 

bambam uses his free hand to cover his eyes in embarrassment, whining to himself as he feels his whole face going red. there was probably a much classier way of admitting all of that but bambam can't bring himself to care about his wording because the embarrassment of the whole situation is consuming his every thought at the moment. it's silent bar bambam's occasional whimpering and he's ready to scream at the two older men to just say something- anything! because the tension is honestly going to kill him. 

next thing he's knows he's being pulled into strong arms and he doesn't need to uncover his eyes to know they are jackson's. 

"awh, bam-ah," jackson coos, patting his head and rocking him, "i'm honored." 

bambam's feeling both patronized and confused now but because jackson's hold on him is so tight he can't drop the hand covering his eyes even if he wanted to. instead, he makes a puzzled noise. 

"i can't believe we were the ones to turn you gay," jackson says and mark scoffs. 

"you can't turn someone gay, idiot," he says and by the pained noise jackson makes, he was probably hit for the comment. 

the arms around him loosen and bambam pulls back an inch, furrowing his eyebrows, "is that all you have to say about it? do you not think i'm a weirdo now?"

mark presses in behind him and bambam tries to crane is neck to look at him, "of course not, stupid. you've only walked in on us about a billion times at this stage. why would doing it once without us knowing a thousand years ago make us think you're a weirdo? especially when you do a hundred other things on a daily basis that  _actually_ make you a weirdo." 

"er- yeah, once," bambam says, laughing nervously and why the fuck did he open his mouth. 

both mark and jackson are looking at him strangly now, "it _was_ only once, right?" mark asks. 

"sure!" bambam says and when they both least expect it, breaks out of their hold with strength that even he didn't know he possessed, sprinting out the room and down the hall. 

he slides around the corner praying that yugyeom is in their room so he can use his giant body as a barricade, or if mark and jackson manage to break in, a human shield. 

"bambam!" mark yells, jackson's laughter in the background, "you get back here right now." 

(turns out he still hasn't grown out of avoiding his problems, maybe next year?) 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope the ending wasnt too shit, i probably could have tied up loose ends better but tbh this wasn't a very serious fic and it got kinda cracky towards the end lol. thank u for reading and i really hoped you liked and enjoyed my amerithaikong trash please someone else write this pairing the tag is dry 
> 
> also really sorry for the lack of smut i was gonna write it but realised that it would have made this chapter waaaay longer and it was already dragging out too long imo. maybe ill come back on day and just add a smut chapter lmao 
> 
> ignore whatever urls i posted in this fic I've changed since then and am too lazy too go back and edit it 
> 
> if you wanna find me and yell at me follow me on Tumblr @jaebald and on twitter @jaebumisbald

**Author's Note:**

> ignore whatever urls i posted in this fic I've changed since then and am too lazy too go back and edit it 
> 
> if you wanna find me and yell at me follow me on Tumblr @jaebald and on twitter @jaebumisbald


End file.
